shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakuryuu
Hakuryuu (白竜, Hakuryū), often referred to as Haku ''(ハク, Haku), is a pirate and the Astrologist of the Pop Band Pirates. He has eaten the Hoki Hoki no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to ride on objects like a witch or wizard would ride on a broom. Born and raised on the superstitious island of Arcania, Haku's mother was burned at the stake for being a 'witch'. Haku later fled to a small, derelict castle on the hill overlooking the village, and lived there for most of his life, being dubbed '''The Wizard' (ウイザード, Uizādo) and generally feared by the inhabitants. As an Astrologist, Haku's lifelong dream is to travel to the Moon, though his reasons for wanting to do so have not yet been discovered. Appearance Haku is a skinny young man with a head full of windswept dark purple hair. Upon first setting out to sea, he wore a button-up white T-shirt, along with black dress pants and black-and-white sneakers. However, upon experiencing the cold of the ocean air for the first time (as well as variety of weather), he changed into a simple black T-shirt, covered up by a white winter parka, the sleeves fully rolled out. He now wears black sweatpants rather than dress pants, and plush, soft white slippers. He is usually seen carrying his broom, Witch Hunter, either over his shoulder or simply flying on it while relaxing. Another notable trait of Haku's is his slightly-to-pale skin, a trait he gained from spending years locked in a castle, the only exposure to sunlight being the windows and the small garden he tended to 3 times a week (not counting when he actuall harvested). It is also to be noted that Haku usually has ear mufflers on, also due to his sensitivity to the cold ocean air. However, these seem to have been specially made by him, as they allow him to keep his ears warm while also letting him hear perfectly clearly. Personality Hakuryuu is generally a somewhat quiet and calm person, not easily getting mad and usually showing an expression of serene, subtle happiness. This, however, could be attributed to Haku's naivety, as he had had very little human contact since childhood until he met the Pop Bands, and thus is unsure how to go about doing such things. Thus, he usually elects to remain quiet and speak quietly, often attempting to sound as gentle as possible, so he doesn't accidentally upset someone (though some, like Riku, seem to naturally get into arguments with him or become annoyed with him). This naivety, however, is not always a blessing, as it has made him a prime target for people like his captain, Thoosa, though thankfully, he is usually protected by either Ruriko or Mary, who seem to want to preserve his innocence. Despite his experiences with the people on his home island, Haku seems perfectly capable of accepting that most people are generally slightly kinder and not as superstitious as those he grew up with. Thus, Haku is willing to believe the best in someone, and is kind to almost everyone. Though, this can backfire, as he has been known to walk up to obvious villains and ask to shake their hand, or extend some other kind of pleasantry. Ironically, this can actually sometimes work in the crew's favor, as this can put the opponent of his guard and even make him/her reluctant to attack or damage the crew due to Haku's kindness. Haku has a great fascination with the stars, planets, and other celestial bodies, often spending most nights lying of the deck of the ship, staring up into the night sky and examing it. As an astrologist, Hakuryuu can apparently gain strong premonitions or roughly predict large events that can happen based on the activity of the sky, even claiming to have forseen "a great conflict", shortly before the infamous Battle of Marineford. In keeping with his love of the night sky, Haku's greatest desire is to one day go to the moon, though he has not revealed why he wishes to go to anyone he knows. Abilities and Powers Weapons Witch Hunter ''(魔女ハンター, Majo Hantā)''- Techniques Devil Fruit For further information: Hoki Hoki no Mi Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pop Band Pirates Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Astrologer Category:Pirate Category:Male